Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 10
Here are part ten in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *(Puffa puts all the machine parts into the console and starts the machine up and steps on the night button to go to night time. He collects the ticket D and puffs out to the other side. He sees the molten lava, climbs up, and collects more tokens, but accidentally plunges into a hole, and into a pit below. He collects more tokens, grabs onto a grapple, and swings across, but looks down at the molten lava rising up, and gasps. He struggles valiantly up the mountain, collecting more tokens, until he reaches the end of the line to collect the ticket E, and hops into the GliderBike) *Sonic: (off-screen) Congratulations for activating the GliderBike! Steer and move with the analog stick. Accelerate with the A button. Brake and back up with the B button. Extend the wings and glide with the Z button. Exit with the R button. Gun it! (Puffa pilots the GliderBike out of the tunnel and flies it up into the air and ends up landing it safely while braking and accelerating. After he jumps out, he heads into a tunnel to collect more tokens, and arrives at an unknown area. He stands on a grapple, and swings on top of a stone, and stands on the morning button, but switches it to day time, and stands down, and switches to night time once again) *Puffa: Is it night time already? (switches on his light, jumps down, jumps on some platforms to collect the tokens, and when he switches to day time, he is caught in the sheild when he picks up a token, and switches to night time again. He hurries across and collects the ticket F and collects a token and speeds through a tunnel. He heads back to the same area he was in before and climbs up once again and grabs a token. He calls the GliderBike back again and jumps into it again. He flies it around in circles to collect some tokens before he jumps and speeds through a tunnel and arrives in a hot area. He speeds around and collects the ticket G and a token again) *Narrator: After Puffa activated the bridge across, he went through the tunnel, and called the GliderBike back again, and climbed aboard, and flew into the air to get some tokens he needed until he was at the top and raced into a tunnel into another lava area where he collected more tokens while climbing upward. He got past the lava and switched to daylight. He swam underwater and got across to collect more tokens he was needing for Sonic and froze the water with ice and got more tokens. He swung on some vines to climb up. He went through the water and switched to night time but inadvertentaly began to climb up away from the molten lava again to go to daylight. *(Puffa speeds across to collect more tokens and switches to night time and hops across the lava to get the ticket H. He jumps down unharmed to collect the tokens and ends doing the same thing that he did last and collects two more tokens before he speeds through a tunnel once again. He goes back to the same area he was in before and calls the GliderBike again and flies up into the air and decides to switch back to daylight once again. He steps on the buttons to switch them in the right order. The door opens for Puffa, as he goes down the stairs, and collects the ticket I, and hurries back out again. He switches to night time and calls the GliderBike again) *Puffa: All aboard! (pilots the GliderBike and speeds over the lava and through all the rings while going over the lava and collects the ticket J. He flies up in the air into the air, jumps off the GliderBike, and grabs onto some vines, before he climbs and collects another token. He plummets down again, but nearly hurts himself. He calls the GliderBike and flies it up in the air and collects another Booster Pack and falls down once again. He calls the GliderBike once again and flies it up into the air and grabs onto some vines to collect the last token for the ticket L and grabs the ticket I, before he swings on a vine, and swings down to the bottom below) *Narrator: Now that Puffa had all the tickets, he went back to change to daytime, and went back out home to Bill's Whoopie World. Category:UbiSoftFan94